Hershel and friends: gender bendering
by Darkluscia
Summary: in a world where the layton characters are the opposite of their normal genders. random stories. bad title but read and review.


**Hello guys this would be my first professor Layton fanfic. So yeah.**

**The story will mainly be in 3rd person but sometimes it will be in 1st being Luke or Layton, in girly form (Lena and Hailey) **

**Football= soccer.**

**Chapter 1**

**Girls can play video games too!**

In a bright, sunny living room you can see a girl with light brown hair that goes down to her lower back. This girl had dark brown eyes and a serious face right now.

"Lena, please put that game down," called out her mom Hailey Layton.

"Mom, Pease I'm almost done with the level." Lena said, feeling irritated by her mom.

She looked at the clock; it read 3:56 P.M. When was her mother going to leave for work? Hailey was an archeologist and professor at Gressenheller University. Some days they would go out on some adventures, leaving her big brother, Flynn, behind.

4:15 P.M Hailey went out to front door to teach her night class. Lena turned back on her game. Everything was well until Flynn came along. Flynn looked a lot like Lena, light brown hair, dark brown eyes.

"Hey Little sister you heard what mom said," he rubbed her hair.

"What do you want?" she mumbled.

"Well some of my friends are coming over to watch to football game, so you need to turn off your game." He went towards to TV.

"Yeah sure just let me- WAIT A MINTUE!" she yelled, "YOU KNOW YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE ANYONE OVER!"

Flynn back away a bit, "well mom will never know, so turn off your game."

"No I'm calling mom," she ran to the phone. Flynn was faster then her, thus getting there before she did.

"Hey how about this you let my friends over and I'll let you friend over. What was her name, Lucy, no, Lu something."

"Luscia," she answered for him.

"Yeah sure whatever, as long as you two are quiet. Well be ordering some pizza and you can have only one slice each." Flynn left the room, so did Lena.

She looked out her window, which showed London's somewhat quiet streets. She called her friend to ask if she could come over. Fortunately she said yes. Lena turned on her game till 6:00, because that's when Luscia came over.

Lena ran towards to door to open it. "Hi Luscia," she smiled welcoming her in.

"Thank you," Luscia said. Many people would say Luscia is a pretty girl. Her sunshine blonde hair was a bit longer than Lena's hair, because they wanted to have the same amount of hair when they were 10 years old. She did not have icy blue eyes, but instead she had playful baby blue eyes. She had a bit more mature of a body than Lena's. And she was a well-mannered girl.

The two girls went into Lena's room.

"Hey I need to leave by 8, okay?" Luscia smiled at her.

"Okay, but my brother is really a jerk."

"Oh you tell me all the time, it makes me feel like what it's like to have one," Luscia said.

"Hey do you want to play die zombie die?" Lena asked her.

"I can't it's too violent," Luscia had a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Ugh ok, how about Barbie's horse adventures?"

Luscia thought for a second, and then nodded. Lena put they game in. if you asked lena how the game went she would say, "my brains fried out," but if you asked Luscia she would say with lots of enthusiasm, "it was great best video game I ever played."

Two hours passed and Luscia had to go, even though she is Lena's best friend she was kind of glad she was gone, she can be a bit too prissy.

She got up to take her shower; the boys were cleaning up their little party. After her shower to much of her surprise the house was cleaned up.

"Wow, I guess boys can clean," she mumbled under her breath.

She laid out her clothes for school, got ready for bed, and played her handheld, till the brunette passed out.

**Sorry it was short and that the characters don't exactly match yet, but it will get better.**

**One new story and one up date in one day, man im tired.**

**So review please. I appreciate any ideas, oc, or anything.**

**Till the next update on one of my stories,**

**Darkluscia. **


End file.
